Anya (Photosphere Drifters)
Background She woke up one evening to a cacophony of monsters screeching unholy things. Fur, scales and fins melted into another in the hellish din and at first, she made to run. She wanted to run. But was she the prey? These were monsters of the land, not true aggressors. There was always a way to solve chaos; certainly there was a winning scenario to be had. She turned back to the monsters-hundreds of them, running amok-and saw right away the ones with more intelligence among them trying to contain the herd. So she charged in, against every instinct that told her to run. So many monsters could easily overpower her; but the howls and screeches were a welcome sign of disarray. And after barreling through the horde, several of the mindless ones soon came to rub up against her. Perhaps this display of affection was why her parents never took monsters as pets. The days and nights went on, and as she talked more with the beasts smart enough to know some lick of her language, it became apparent she missed something just short of a catastrophe. Those few Beasts who could stand to see their home in ruins, took her there. As she navigated the black crystals strewn across the pestilent ground, it hit her. She took off running towards what remained of the crystal formation. This was her old home. The walls were crumbling even then, but they stood tall. But now there was nothing but shards of depowered obsidian, littering the land; digging into her claws. That's why her parents went back to the wastes. Even without a proper roof they could still survive. But her parents were gone; they wouldn't go back to try and rebuild, nor leave her to die alone. All the possibilities swirled in her head, frantic. And then, fate slammed into her, as the girth of a full grown Snapper. Anya rose up, only stopping herself from lunging at the assailant at the last moment. The figure before her was neither Beast nor monster, nor anyone she recognized. Was this one of the rare Snappers that visited the Wastes? Yet here this one was, bedecked in bright regalia, bound to give away their position to anyone with a scavenging urge and half a brain. None of this made sense. Perhaps this Snapper had a death wish. Nothing of Anya's experience could prove otherwise. The standoff, at least, could be salvaged for an alliance and some form of security. So they talked. And soon, they walked - back to the newly formed herds of monsters from a strange alliance of beasts. Perhaps it was Shiori's praise of her strong connection to the Mother that intrigued Anya most. Anyone could get a blessing from a deity. But very few could get it from their natural skill alone. Most importantly, it was just the facts. She knew dragons like Shiori held unwillingness to challenge. Yet, there were still threats plain in sight. The beasts corralled most of the mindless monsters down to a few workable herds, with an elder Serthis doing most of the work. But no beast deserved such a title of leadership. So blood filled the air. Its followers fell until none remained. And when that proved incorrect-when the last stragglers decide to challenge her? They were impaled on a timely pike of obsidian, charged from the remains of the old home strewn around them. Shiori's face, while veiled, clearly was one of uncertainty as the pike crumbled to the ground. Whimpers and howls of defeat rang through the herds of mindless monsters. No one else stepped forward. This was the pack now. She'd make sure to their security. Personality I lead. I keep the drifters fed and safe. I am beholden to no one. Relationships wip Trivia * Her birthday is June 24th, 2017. Category:Plague Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Female Category:Clan Founder Category:Clan Leader